La légende de Genkishi
by Fuyuko Gomesu
Summary: C'est nuit d'Halloween,la majorité des membres de Fairy Tail étaient déjà rentrés,seul Mirajane,Natsu,Lucy,Happy,Erza,Grey,Wendy,Carla,Gajeel,Levy,Juvia et Roméo n'étaient pas encore pluie tombe à flot dehors,ils décidèrent de rester dans la guilde,et de se raconter des histoires d'horreurs,jusqu'à ce que des bruits d'origines s se séparèrent pour chercher.


**Salut voici un one shot sur Fairy Tail, que j'avais fait, de base vers Halloween (bien que je ne pense pas qu'il fasse peur). Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Cependant je m'excuse en avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire.**

 **Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, les seules choses m'appartenant sont l'intrigue, et la légende (pas top, du tout) qui y est racontée. Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **La légende de Genkishi  
**

Il fessait nuit, une nuit sombre et glaciale, qui était parfaite pour l'ambiance de ce jour là, c'était un soir d'Hallowen. La plus part des membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail étaient rentrés, il ne restait plus que Mirajane, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Grey, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia et Roméo qui voulu resté avec Natsu, après que ce dernier le lui ait proposé de rester avec lui et dormir chez lui ce soir là, et qui avait réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de son père. Carla et Wendy étaient sur le point de partir, mais...

Wendy: - Tient, il pleut. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, pourtant il pleut à flot. Qu'est ce qu'on fait Carla?

Carla: - Je pense que le plus raisonnable serait d'attendre que ça se calme. Le problème c'est que je ne pense pas que ça se calmera si vite.

Grey: - Qu'est ce qui se passe Wendy? T'avais pas dit que t'allait partir?

Wendy: - Oui, mais il pleut vraiment beaucoup et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter.

Juvia: - Juvia n'y est pour rien.

Grey: - On le sait Juvia, t'inquiètes pas.

Mirajane les ayant entendu, malgré le fait qu'elle était au sous sol, remonta et s'approcha d'eux.

Mirajane: - Vraiment?! Alors on pourrait rester dans la guilde et on se racontera des histoires d'horreurs. Qu'en dites vous?

Grey: - Depuis quand tu écoutes les conversations des autres?! - Réponse à laquelle il n'eut aucune réponse.

Lucy: - Il pleut tant que ça? Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Carla: - Mais c'est le cas.

Natsu: - Moi ça me dérange pas de rester ici. Et vous?

Chacun répondit à son tour. Tous étant d'accord, Mirajane fut folle de joie.

Levy: - Par contre on aura pas froid?

Mirajane: - Je vais cherché des couvertures alors. - Elle partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard, les couvertures en main, elles étaient tant qu'on ne voyait pas son visage. - Voilà, désolé pour le retard, je ne savais plus où elles étaient!

Levy: - Ce n'est pas grave. Merci Mirajane.

Mirajane: - Installez-vous je vais chercher des coussins et d'autres choses.

Tous, sauf Mirajane: - Ok! - On entendit un éclaire, Lily se boucha les oreilles, de plus les lumières s'éteignirent. - N'oublie pas de prendre des lampes torches.

Mira: - Bien!

Les chasseurs de dragons, ayant des sens plus développés, écartèrent les tables et les chaises, pour avoir plus de place, sans aide des autres, qui essayaient de les aidés, mais avaient du mal à se repéraient dans le noir total.

Boum.

? : - Aie!

Natsu enflammas sa main pour qu'on puisse voir plus clair, ou pour qu'on puisse voir tout court, et se demanda à lui-même, pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait cela avant. Juvia était tombée sur Grey, ils étaient tout rouges, les autres rigolaient.

Grey, rougissant: - Arrêtez! C'est pas drôle! - Ils rigolèrent encore plus.

Levy: - Ils sont mignons! Tu ne trouve pas, Lu-chan?

Lucy: - Oui t'as raison.

Erza: - Oui, je suis d'accord.

Juvia: - Ju-Juvia demande pardon Grey-sama.

Ils se relevèrent puis tout le monde commença à s'installer. Ils se mirent en cercle, à la droite de Natsu il y avait Lucy, à côté d'elle il y avait Levy, à la droite de la bleue il y avait le dragon slayer de l'acier, suivi de Grey, puis Juvia, suivit d'Erza, ils avaient laissé une place pour Mirajane, qui sera à la gauche de Wendy, à la droite de la jeune fille il y avait Roméo, puis on était de retour sur Natsu. Évidemment les exceeds étaient à côté de leurs compagnons. Puis Mirajane revint avec les objets et quelques bleus.

Natsu: - Enfin t'es revenue! Il c'est passé quelque chose? Pourquoi t'as des bleus?

Mira: - Vous m'avez fait une place. Merci! Voici les coussins et les lampes. - Chacun prit un coussin, quand aux lampes torches ils en prirent une pour deux: Roméo et Wendy, Mirajane et Erza, Juvia et Grey, Gajeel et Levy, Lucy et Natsu, puis il y en avait une de trop.

Gajeel: - Merci. Mais t'as pas répondu à la Salamandre.

Carla: - Ça ne se voit pas, c'est portant clair non!? - Il y eu un court silence. - Elle a prit plus de choses que lorsqu'elle est allée chercher les couvertures, c'est normal de prendre plus de temps. Et puis sans lumière, ça ne facilite pas la tâche. De plus elle a dû se cogner quelque part avec ce noir.

Erza: - Bon et si on commençait les choses sérieuses? Qui commence à raconter en premier?

Wendy: - Il faut vraiment que se soit une histoire d'horreur? - Dit-elle un peu apeurée.

Erza: - T'inquiètes pas se sont juste des histoires. - Dit-elle en souriant, ce qui la fit sourire également, ainsi que les autres.

Ils éteignirent toutes les lampes torches sauf une, pour mieux rentrée dans l'ambiance.

Natsu: - Je commence. - Tous se retournèrent vers lui. - Alors c'est « _La légende de_ _Genkishi_ », une histoire que j'ai trouvé, en lisant une feuille dans le bureau du maître...

Erza avec un regard noir: - Tu as fouillé dans le bureau du maître?! Il le sait?

Panthere Lily, et Happy: - Tu lis?!

Natsu: - Hé! Je vous permets pas! Enfin reprenons. D'après ce que j'ai lu, – Il y eu quelques ricanements d'Happy, ce qui ne plu pas Natsu, mais il continua à raconter son histoire dans le petit cercle de lumière. – un mage chevalier, appelé Genkishi, avait entendu des bruits avant de sortir de la guilde, un soir, et plus précisément un soir d'Halloween. Quels bruits? Des bruits de chute d'objets, de vent à l'intérieur, des coups. Il regarda à l'intérieur «Il y a quelqu'un?». Il entendit un objet tombé, il alla voir... rien. Des bruits l'encerclèrent peu à peu «Kyaaaaaa!». Le matin il fut trouvé mort. On ne sait toujours pas qui a été le coupable. Mais on dit que depuis, il hante la guilde en espérant se venger, et c'est pour ça qu'il réapparaît les soirs d'Halloween, comme celui-là, et s'en prend à tous ceux qui restent dans la guilde après 23 heures.

Il finit en baissant de plus en plus le son de ça voit, et en mettant sa main sur la lampe torche, pour rendre le cercle moins lumineux. Une horloge sonna, il était 23 heures. Ces éléments créèrent un silence, assez tendu. Et quand on ne vit plus rien à cause de Natsu...

?: - Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

Le cercle d'amis fut à nouveau illuminé, tous se retournèrent vers Lucy. Tous sauf Natsu qui rigolait. Jusqu'à ce que Lucy le frappe.

Lucy: - Ça va pas! Qu'est ce qui te prends de me souffler à l'oreille comme ça?

Natsu: - Je me disais que tu crierais. Et que ça m'amuserait.

Lucy: - Ben, moi ça m'amuse pas du tout!

Les autres rigolèrent, puis ils entendirent du vent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Tous se mirent en garde et regardèrent les alentours, principalement la gauche, d'où le bruit était venu.

Lucy: - Si c'est toi, je t'ai dit que c'était pas drôle Natsu!

Natsu: - Mais j'ai rien fait là.

Levy: - C'est vrai, il n'a rien fait cette fois.

Lucy: - C'est bien ce que je craignais!

Wendy: - Mais alors si ce n'est pas Natsu, c'est qui?

On entendit l'orage et quelque chose tomber.

Mirajane: - C'était quoi ça?

Erza: - Je ne sais pas. Mais ça venait pas du même endroit.

Levy: - Mais s'il y avait quelqu'un, il n'aurait pas pu se déplacer aussi vite.

Gajeel: - Si, il y a quelqu'un: Jet.

Levy: - Mais il est déjà rentré chez lui, et il n'essayerait pas de nous faire peur! - Gajeel grogna n'appréciant pas que la mage des mots lui réponde avec un ton plutôt énervé. Il commença donc à faire la tête.

Mirajane: - Je propose qu'on se sépare en groupe de deux, MIXTE.

Lucy: - Non, mais tu n'as jamais remarqué que dans les histoires d'horreur c'est une mauvaise idée de se séparer?!

Mirajane: - C'est pour ça qu'on reste en groupe de deux mixte.

Levy: - Pourquoi tu insistes autant sur ce point?

Mirajane: - Parce que c'est comme ça que vous avez partagé les lampes, sauf Erza et moi.

Erza: - Elle n'a pas tort. Faisant comme dit Mirajane.

Carla: - Mais il y a une lampe de plus. Qui la prend?

Erza: - Vous n'avez qu'à former un groupe d'exceeds.

Il y eut un nouveau éclair.

Lily: - Je crois que je vais rester avec Gajeel et Levy, Happy et Carla n'ont qu'à former une équipe entre eux.

Happy: - D'accord, ça me vas. Viens Carla! - Il attrapa Carla par la main, et prit une des lampe. – Nous on va voir dans le bureau du maître.

Carla: - T'aurais pu demander mon avis!

Natsu: - Lucy et moi on va... On va où?

Lucy: - Dans la bibliothèque. Désolé Levy.

Levy: - La prochaine j'irais moi.

Natsu: - Bon y va. - Dit-il en tirant la constellationniste.

Roméo: - On va voir à l'infirmerie?

Wendy: - Oui.

Gajeel: - On va voir au première étage. - Il partit devant, se levant si vite que la mage aux lettres n'avait pas eu le temps de gérer l'information.

Levy: - Hé attends! - Dit-elle en prenant Lily dans ses bras et en se pressant pour le rattraper.

Grey: - Je le sens pas trop ce truc, mais bon. Nous on vas où?

Mirajane: - Vous pouvez aller au sous-sol, nous on reste là en train de surveiller.

Grey: - Ok. Tu viens Juvia?

Juvia: - Oui.

 **Du côté de Carla et Happy**

Les deux exceeds entrèrent dans le bureau du maître, la porte se refermant derrière eux.

Carla: - Bon dépêchons nous pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Happy: - Hay. (oui)

Ils se mirent à chercher, ils regardèrent dans une bibliothèque assez grande, puis près du bureau où il y avait des tas de papiers, et aussi des factures. Le bureau était plutôt grand, mais comparé aux autres pièces, il était plus petit, ils finirent donc assez vite. Mais quand ils allaient partir ils entendirent des rires, au même temps qu'un tonnerre retentit. Ils se retournèrent.

Happy: - T-Tu as entendu Carla?

Carla: - Oui.

Happy: - À ton avis ça venait d'où? Ou de qui?

Carla: - Je ne sais pas. Il semble n'y avoir personne à part nous. Je crois qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres.

Ils se retournèrent pour être face à la porte. Mais ils furent surpris et effrayés, quand la porte ne voulut pas s'ouvrir. Ils essayèrent d'ouvrir la fenêtre, mais le résultat fut le même.

Carla: - On dirait bien que nous sommes enfermés ici.

Happy: - O-Ou-Oui, mais les autres viendront nous cherchés. On a qu'à attendre un peu. - Dit-il en s'installant, près de la bibliothèque.

Carla le suivit, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Le temps passa, l'orage continuait de faire rage dehors, et les deux chats comprirent qu'ils allaient devoir attendre longtemps avant de sortir de cette pièce. En attendant il y eut encore, le bruit du vent à l'intérieur.

Carla: - Encore ce bruit. Je me demande d'où il vient? Oh! - Une feuille étais tombé du bureau du maître. Carla la ramassa, et lit le titre. - _La légende de Genkishi_.

Happy: - C'est l'histoire que nous a raconté Natsu, non? Aie! - Un livre lui était tombé dessus.

Carla: - Est-ce que ça va Happy?

Happy: - Oui. Dis Carla...

Carla: - Quoi?

Happy: - Est-ce que tu penses que ces bruits sont liés à Genkishi? - Dit-il en regardant le livre, et en tremblant.

Carla: - Qu'est ce que tu peux être bête parfois. Je parirais plutôt sur le fait que quelqu'un essaie de nous faire peur. Alors tu veux bien arrêter de trembler?

Happy: - Quelqu'un?! - S'exclama-t-il en arrêtant de trembler d'un coup. - Mais qui?

Carla: - Ça je ne sais pas.

Happy, en bayant: - Je suis fatigué. On devrait dormir.

Carla: - Oui, moi aussi je suis fatiguée.

Ils ne cherchèrent plus, ils n'attendirent plus, ils se couchèrent l'un près de l'autre. Et après avoir rassurer Carla en disant que Wendy allait bien, que Roméo est avec elle, alors aucune des deux à de raison de s'en faire, ils se dirent bonne nuit, et ils s'endormirent en ignorant les flashs et les bruits d'origines inconnus qui continuaient.

 **Du côté de Natsu et Lucy**

Lucy: - Eh, attends Natsu, calme toi! On a le temps.

Natsu: - Je sais. Mais j'ai trop envie de savoir d'où viennent ces bruits.

Lucy: - Oui mais...

Natsu: - Ça y est, on est arrivé. - La coupa-t-il en entrant, et Lucy ferma la porte derrière eux. - Bon commençons.

Lucy: - Oui.

Boum!

Natsu: - C'était quoi ça?!

Ils se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où il y avait eu la chute.

Lucy: - Comment ils sont tombés ces livres? - Elle regarda vers le haut, en y pointant la lumière également. - Ils sont tombés de tout en haut en plus.

Natsu: - Laisse, je vais les remettre à leurs place.

Lucy: - D'accord.

Natsu commença à monter. Il était presque tout en haut, quand il y eut un son métallique, celui d'une épée en train de sortir de son fourreau.

Lucy: - Qu'est ce que c'est?

Natsu: - Eh attention! - Il plaça les livres vite fait. - Ah!

Lucy s'était retournée, n'éclairant donc plus Natsu, et se cognant contre l'échelle, ce qui entraîna la chute de Natsu, qui était maintenant étendu au sol, ou plutôt sur Lucy.

Lucy: - Aie! Tu m'écrases.

Natsu: - Te plains pas. C'est ta faute si je suis tombé.

Lucy: - Désolé. Ça va?

Natsu: - Oui.

Lucy: - Tu peux sortir de sur moi maintenant?

Natsu: - Euh, oui désolé. - Dit-il en se relevant.

Lucy: - Au fait, elle est où la lampe? Ah, c'est bon je l'ai. - Elle l'alluma, mais elle commença à clignoter avant de s'éteindre. - Non! - Il y eut encore un bruit métallique. - Kya! - Cria-t-elle en s'agrippant à Natsu. - Natsu tu veux bien? - Elle n'eut pas besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit, que Natsu enflamma sa main. - Merci. Mais, le bruit de tout à l'heure, tu l'as entendu?

Natsu: - Oui. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que c'était, mais de toute façon, on est ici pour chercher.

Sur ce ils se mirent au travail, et Lucy lâcha Natsu. Ils regardèrent dans toute la pièce, et dans la pièce annexe, encore une fois, rien. Ils allaient partir, mais la porte s'ouvrais pas. Natsu décida d'employer la magie, Lucy voulut lui dire d'arrêter, mais elle n'eut pas le temps. D'autant plus qu'elle resta bouche bée, voyant que la porte était apparemment protégée par un enchantement de Fried.

Lucy: - On est... coincés... ici...

Natsu: - Je sais! T'as qu'à appeler Virgo.

Lucy: - Je peux pas, Loki et elle trouvait qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de vacances, et c'est cette semaine.

Natsu: - Alors on a pas le choix.

Lucy: - Oui, on doit attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher.

Natsu: - Quoi? Non! J'allais dire, que j'allais continuer de la cognée de toute mes forces.

Lucy: - Non ça sert à rien! - Elle laissa échapper un bref soupir. - On ferait mieux de dormir.

Ils partirent chercher un banc, pour s'asseoir à table. Mais il y eut encore le bruit du vent. Ils arrêtèrent de marcher.

Lucy: - Natsu, dis moi que c'était toi.

Natsu: - Désolé, mais c'était pas moi.

Elle soupira à nouveau, puis ils posèrent les bancs près de la table. Ils s'assirent, et Natsu déposa sa tête sur ses bras. Lucy était sur le point de le faire quand elle sentit quelque chose.

Lucy: - Tiens c'est quoi cette feuille? - Natsu se redressa, s'approcha, et enflamma à nouveau sa main, qu'il avait éteinte pour dormir, donnant ainsi suffisamment de lumière à Lucy pour qu'elle puisse lire. Elle écarquilla les yeux. - La légende de Genkishi... Dit Natsu, et si, ce n'était pas qu'une histoire? - Ils entendirent des rires.

Natsu: - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Lucy: - Et si Genkishi existait vraiment? Et s'il veut se venger sur nous? Et s'il a déjà attaqué les autres? Et...

Natsu: - Et s'il nous attaquait, alors il connaîtrait une double mort. Et s'il avait déjà attaqué les autres, alors il doit avoir du mal à bouger en ce moment.

Lucy: Le regardant, avant de sourire. - Merci Natsu.

Natsu: Lui offrant l'un de ses typique sourire. - Aller, dormons. Suis épuisé!

Lucy: - Oui. - Natsu fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner. - Euh, juste...

Ce qu'avait dit Natsu l'avais rassurée, mais vu qu'ils allaient dormir, si le fantôme apparaissait, ils ne seraient peut-être pas en mesure de se défendre. Du moins peut-être pas elle, Natsu, lui, peut-être qu'il le serait grâce à ses sens plus développés. Oui, lui le serait. Et ce fut pour ça qu'elle demanda à Natsu de dormir juste à côté d'elle, un rougissement sur ses joues bien évidemment. Le mage de feu accepta, il reprit sa position de tout à l'heure, et la mage stellaire en fit de même. Ils se dirent bonne nuit, et Natsu posa sa main sur celle de la constellationniste, enfin assez rassurée, pour que les deux puissent tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

 **Du côté de Wendy et Roméo**

Ils venaient à peine de passer la porte, qui se ferma derrière eux, qu'un éclair vint illuminer la pièce l'espace d'un instant. Et tout de suite après: «Houuuuuu».

Wendy: - Kya! - Elle cria en s'agrippant à la chose la plus près d'elle, c'est à dire le bras de Roméo. - C'était quoi ça?

Roméo pointa la lumière un peu de partout dans la pièce, mais aucun signe d'un fantôme.

Roméo: - A-Allons voir de plus près.

Les deux en rougissant: - Euh...

Wendy: En le lâchant, toujours en rougissant. - Ah... Euh... J-Je suis désolée.

Roméo rougissant: - Ce-Ce n'est pas grave. Allons y!

Ils se mirent donc à chercher. Le silence total entre eux, un silence gêné, laissant l'orage s'installer comme bruit de fond. Ils cherchèrent même dans les tiroirs, et sous les lits. Eux non plus, ils ne trouvèrent rien du tout. Ils étaient sur le point de partir quand les rideaux commencèrent à bouger.

Wendy: - Tiens, la fenêtre est ouverte?! - Elle se retourna pour vérifier mais celle-ci... - Non, elle est fermée.

Roméo: - Pourtant, on a rien trouvé.

Wendy: - Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte avec une certaine hâte, ou du moins ce fut le cas de Wendy. La chasseuse de dragon tenta de l'ouvrir sans succès. Le mage de feu tenta à son tour, sans succès à son tour. Roméo tenta alors la magie, mais rien à faire, à leur tour ils virent qu'elle était sous l'effet d'un enchantement d'un certain mage aux cheveux vert. Ils essayèrent la fenêtre, mais elle aussi était ensorcelée. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence.

Roméo: - Rien ne s'ouvre.

Wendy: - Ç-Ça veut dire qu'on est coincé ici.

Comme les bruits qu'avaient entendu Lucy et Natsu, ils entendirent un bruit d'épée tranchant l'air. La jeune mage cria à nouveau, et comme la dernière fois, elle serra le bras du mage à ses côtés.

Roméo: - C-C'était quoi ça?

Le vent souffla dehors, seulement, il souffla si fort, qu'il effraya Wendy. N'ayant pas laissé le temps à la magicienne de reprendre de sa dernière frayeur, elle cria à nouveau et commença à courir vers la porte, pour tenter de l'ouvrir encore, mais une main la retint. Wendy regarda le propriétaire de cette dernière.

Roméo: - Calme toi, ce n'était que le vent. - Dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Wendy: - Je sais bien, mais ça m'a surprise... Et puis, ça commence à me faire penser à Genkishi de l'histoire que Natsu a raconté.

Roméo écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant de quelque chose. Ils entendirent encore des bruits de rires.

Wendy: - Kya!

Par impulsion elle courut vers Roméo, se serrant à nouveau contre lui, mais cette fois, il la serra dans ses bras. Une fois qu'il la sentit plus calme, il prit la parole.

Roméo: - Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Erza tout à l'heure?

Wendy: - Hmmm. - Elle se le remémora, avant de regarder le visage du garçon, qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras, et de lui répondre. - Elle m'as dit de ne pas avoir peur, et que ce n'est qu'une histoire.

Roméo: - Oui. En plus, même si ça n'en était pas qu'une, tu n'es pas seule. Si on avait des problèmes, les autres viendraient nous aidés.

Wendy: - Tu as raison. Merci, je vais beaucoup mieux. Euh! - Son visage tourna au rouge.

Roméo: - Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Ah!

Ils se séparèrent, leurs visages rouges cerise. (NA: Pourquoi tomate ou pivoine, et pas cerise?!) Ils allèrent chacun dans un lit, se couchèrent, toujours rouges. Malgré ce détail, Wendy ne put s'empêcher, de se demander comment les autres allaient, et Roméo la rassura à nouveau, et lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de s'en faire. Après ce petit échange, ils échangèrent un «bonne nuit», avant de plonger dans le sommeil, loin de ses bruits qui continuaient, mais ne les atteignaient plus.

 **Du côté de Gajeel, Levy et Lily**

Levy après avoir rattrapée Gajeel freina le pas, et marcha à côté de lui, tenant toujours le chat noir dans ses bras. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage, et y rentrèrent en fermant la porte derrière eux. Quand ils y furent on entendit du vent à l'intérieur ce qui fit Levy serrer Lily plus fort dans ses bras, et eut un petit mouvement de recul, Lily aussi la serra, mais plus par le fait qu'un tonnerre gronda que par le fait qu'il y est du vent à l'intérieur. Gajeel quand à lui il prit un air un peu plus attentif et regarda ce qui les entourés. Ne voyant rien d'anormal, il commença à chercher silencieusement, comme s'il n'y avait personne avec lui, ce qui commençais à énerver Levy. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en eut marre et prit la parole.

Levy: - Là ça suffi! - Gajeel la regarda du coin de l'œil, mais sans lui adresser un seul mot.

Lily: - Levy...

Levy: - Tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu nous ignore Lily et moi depuis tout à l'heure?!

Gajeel: La regardant finalement. - De quoi tu parles?

Levy: - Tu le sais très bien!

Gajeel, se retournant: - Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer.

Lily: - Moi aussi j'aimerais le savoir... Je pense que tu as changé d'attitude quand ont commencé ces bruits mystérieux.

Gajeel: - Ils m'intriguent.

Levy: - Tu mens!

Gajeel: Il s'approcha d'elle avec un air sérieux et la fixa. - C'est la vérité.

Levy: - Arrêtes de mentir et dit la vérité à la fin!

Lily: - En y pensant mieux, je pense que tu as commencé à agir ainsi quand Levy t'as dit que Jet n'essayerait jamais de nous faire peur.

Cette déclaration laissa Gajeel mal à l'aise, et Levy surprise.

Levy: Regardant Lily – C'est vrai?! - Regardant Gajeel. - Gajeel, si c'est le cas, tu n'as pas pas besoin de te mettre en colère pour ça. J'aurais fait pareil pour n'importe quel autre membre de la guilde. Et puis-

Gajeel: Il fut un peu en colère et rougit, bien qu'il en fut un peu plus rassuré. - Non, c'est faux. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me mettrais en colère. - Se retourne. - Venez, on reprend la recherche.

Lily et Levy se regardèrent, comme l'air de dire: «Qu'est ce qui lui prend?». Mais se remirent à chercher avec Gajeel.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais eurent une surprise. Gajeel essaya d'ouvrir la porte, qui resta immobile, ensorcelée comme celle du sous-sol. Il essaya la fenêtre mais le résultat fut le même. Il revint donc à la porte, et il se mit sur elle, cet à dire, ses pieds contre celle-ci, et ses mains tenant la poignée.

Gajeel: - Saleté de porte! Tu vas t'ouvrir à la fin?! Plier du Dragon-

Levy: - Arrête! - Il obéit. - Ça ne sers à rien, la porte est sous l'effet d'un sort de Fried. Je me demande bien pourquoi... Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que dans ce cas on ne peut rien faire.

Lily: - Tu ne peux pas le réécrire?

Levy: - Non, j'ai prêté le stylo à Mirajane, et elle me l'a pas encore rendu.

Gajeel: Remettant son bras normale, étant donné qu'il avait encore son bras transformé. - Mais comme ça on restera coincé ici jusqu'à ce que Fried défasse ce sort.

Levy: - Pas forcément, tout à l'heure on l'a ouverte. Je pense qu'on doit pouvoir l'ouvrir de l'extérieur.

Gajeel: - N'empêche, on doit attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous ouvrir.

Levy: - Moi, ça me dérange pas d'attendre. Et toi, Lily? - En regardant ce dernier.

Lily: - Moi, non plus. - Sa réponse fit Levy gagné un petit sourire, elle regarda ensuite Gajeel.

Gajeel: - On a pas vraiment le choix. Bon reposons-nous au moins.

Levy: - Oui.

Ils s'assirent contre un mur de la pièce, et Levy posa enfin Lily par terre. À peine cela fait, elle entendit des rires tout bas, presque inaudibles, qui semblaient loin, mais proche à la fois.

Levy: - C'était quoi ça?

Les deux autres la regardèrent avec un air ahuri.

Gajeel: - De quoi tu parles?

Levy: - Des rires. Vous les avez pas entendu?! - Les rires se répétèrent mais en plus fort. - Encore une fois. Vous les avez entendu maintenant?

Gajeel: - Oui, mais pourtant il n'y a personne ici à part nous.

Lily: - C'est vraiment une drôle de nuit. Elle me fait de plus en plus penser à l'histoire de Natsu.

Levy: - Oui, maintenant que tu le dis. Même si ça paraît impossible, ça ressemble de plus en plus à ce que nous racontait Natsu, mais il doit y avoir une raison plus logique...

Gajeel: - Vous avez pas fini de dire n'importe quoi, tout les deux?! C'est évident que l'histoire de Natsu n'était qu'une histoire.

Levy: - Comment tu peux en être si sûr? Toi aussi, tu les as entendus les bruits.

Gajeel: - Pour les bruits je sais pas, le vent, une machine faite exprès pour Halloween, peut-être que ce sont les autres groupes qui rigolent... C'était toi qui disais que Jet n'essayerait pas de nous faire peur, et que t'aurais défendu de la même façon les autres membres de Fairy Tail. Alors pourquoi un membre de Fairy Tail voudrais nous tuer?

Levy: - Oui, tu dois avoir raison.

Elle avait beau dire ça, mais pourtant...  
Un éclair retentit, Lily tenta, aussi bien que mal, de se calmer. Puis ce fut le tour de Levy de prendre peur, quand il y eut un nouveau «bruit de fantôme». Gajeel réfléchit un instant, lui, non plus, ne savait pas qu'est-ce que c'étaient ces bruits, ça l'intriguait, et l'énervait aussi. Mais il devait rester calme.

Gajeel: - Levy prends Lily.

Levy: - Pourquoi?

Elle regarda Lily et compris. Elle le prit, et une fois cela fait, Gajeel passa son bras autour des épaules de la fille aux cheveux bleus, avant de l'attirer contre lui. Elle rougit et le regarda, lui, il détournait le regard, lui aussi, rougissant un peu.

Gajeel: - Si vous avez peur, restons ensemble.

Levy: - Gajeel... Merci.

Sur ce, elle reposa sa tête contre Gajeel, avec Lily dans ses bras, avant de murmurer un «Bonne nuit». Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Il avait raison, ensemble, ils ont moins peur, voir elle n'existe plus du tout.

 **Du côté de Gray et Juvia**

Ils descendirent en bas laissant les deux filles seules et fermant la porte derrière eux. L'orage se fit entendre à nouveau, ainsi que le vent à l'intérieure. La mage d'eau frissonna et se serra contre Grey, qui ne la repoussa pas. Il la regarda et la vit trembler.

Grey: - Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien. On va chercher, - Il détourna le regard et rougit un peu. – ensemble. Puis on ira rejoindre les autres.

Juvia, le sourire aux lèvres: - Oui, Grey-sama.

Ils entendirent des objets tomber.

Juvia: - C'était quoi?

Grey: -Viens on va voir.

Ils allèrent là d'où était venu le bruit: une petite pièce, une sorte de réserve, où il y avait plein de couvertures. Ils se demandèrent, dans leur tête, comment Mirajane avait-elle fait pour ne pas les remarquer. Mais ils étaient pressés donc ils se (re)concentrèrent sur leur but premier: découvrir qui était la cause de ces bruits qui avaient commencés après l'histoire de Natsu. Il n'y virent rien, ni personne, à part des couvertures tombées au sol. Ils les remirent à leur place, puis ils continuèrent à chercher dans le reste de la pièce. Ils ne trouvèrent rien.

Grey: - Il n'y a rien. Allons rejoindre Erza et Mirajane.

Juvia: - Oui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, depuis qu'elle s'était serrée contre lui, elle ne s'en était pas écartée. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais une fois arrivés, ils s'aperçurent que la porte était fermée sans moyen de l'ouvrir. Grey essaya même de l'ouvrir en lui donnant des coups. Mais rien à faire, la porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ce fut quand Grey utilisa la magie qu'ils remarquèrent qu'elle était, pour une raison ou une autre, sous un sort de Fried. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

Juvia: - Grey-sama...

Grey: - On est enfermés ici pour le reste de la nuit.

Juvia, rougisant: - Rien que Grey-sama et Juvia?!

Grey: - Euh... Euh... Oui, à moins que Mirajane ou Erza aient l'idée de venir nous chercher, mais ça risque de prendre un bon bout de temps, et puis faudrait qu'elles puissent l'ouvrir de dehors... Bon on ferait mieux de dormir.

Juvia: - On devrait prendre quelques couvertures, ce sera plus confortable. Puis on devrait se mettre dans un coin de la pièce comme ça on aura pas à déplacer quoique se soit, enfin à part quelques couvertures. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez Grey-sama?

Grey: - Oui, pourquoi pas. - Dit-il d'un aire pas vraiment intéressé, après tout il est un magicien de glace, le froid ne le dérange pas. À Juvia non plus d'ailleurs, mais si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir pourquoi pas.

Il prirent deux grandes couvertures et se dirigèrent vers un coin de la pièce, celui qui était formé par le mur où il y avait la porte du sous-sol, et celui où il y avait la porte de la réserve. Ils étendirent les couvertures sur le sol, et se couchèrent entre ces deux dernières. Ils étaient couchés et cherchaient le sommeil. Ils entendirent un «Hooooouuuuuu». Ils sursautèrent et Juvia, encore une fois, ne pus s'empêcher de se serrée à nouveau contre Grey, elle se sentait plus en sécurité. Ils restèrent quelques secondes en silence en observant tout ce qui les entourait. Encore une fois, il ni avait rien, ni personne qui aurait pu faire ce bruit. Ils continuèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils décidèrent de se recoucher. Une fois cela fait Juvia cassa le silence.

Juvia: - Grey-sama, est-ce que vous pensez que Genkishi va revenir?

Grey: – Non, je ne pense pas. Et même s'il revenait tu n'est pas seule, je suis là et Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Roméo et Panthère Lily le sont aussi. Donc même s'il revenait, il aurait à faire à la meilleur guilde de Fiore. Alors t'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Juvia: - Oui, vous avez raison. Merci Grey-sama. Bonne nuit!

Grey: - Bonne nuit!

Cette fois ils fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent pour de bon, malgré le tonnerre qui continuait de gronder dehors, et les bruits qu'on entendait encore. Maintenant il dormait, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et main dans la main.

 **Du côté de Mirajane et Erza**

Erza: - Bon ça fait plus de trente minutes qu'ils sont partis et aucun d'eux n'est revenu! On devrait aller les chercher. - Dit-elle avant de se lever.

Mirajane: - Non Erza, attends! - Dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Erza: - Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Et pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on y aille?

Mirajane: - Je suis sûre, qu'ils vont tous très bien.

Erza: - Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre? Apparemment il y aurait quelqu'un qu'on ignore dans le bâtiment. Et si quelque chose leur est arrivé?

Mirajane: - J'en suis sûre, parce que tous ces bruits, ces objets qui tombent seuls, c'est moi qui est demandé à Fried de les créer grâce à ces enchantements, et on a placé des haut-parleurs a divers endroits dans toutes les pièces, bien sûr ils sont cachés. Sauf dans l'infirmerie où les choses peuvent se casser facilement, à la place les rideaux bougent. Je lui ai dit que c'était pour Halloween.

Erza: - Mais si c'était que ça, ils seraient déjà revenus!

Mirajane: - Je lui ai aussi demandé de mettre un enchantement sur toutes les portes et fenêtres, pour qu'elles ne s'ouvrent que dans un sens après 23 heures, sauf celle de l'entrée. J'ai demandé à Levy de me prêtait son stylo. Et à Loki de dire à Virgo qu'elle devrait prendre des vacances, ils ont acceptés après que je leur parle de mon plan.

Erza: - Mais pourquoi?

Mirajane: - Je me suis dit qu'on s'amuserait. Et surtout, que ça pourrait aider à créer plus de couples au sein de la guilde.

Erza: - T'avais tout manigancé depuis le début?

Mirajane: - Oui. - Dit-elle avec son éternel sourire. - Même _La légende de Genkishi_ c'est moi qui l'ai mise dans le bureau du maître, pour qu'ensuite Natsu la trouve, et j'en ai posé une autre dans la bibliothèque. Et s'il n'y avait pas de coupure de courant, j'avais l'intention d'en simuler une. - Erza soupira.

Erza: - Tu ne l'as vraiment pas volé ton surnom de Mirajane la démone. Espérons que ça marche...

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini. Levy devrait revoir ça façon de penser, je pense. En tout cas les murs isolent bien les bruits apparemment, Mirajane doit avoir une très bonne ouille... Et aussi, c'est dommage, aucun couple c'est créer, désolé Mira. Je crois que Wendy et Roméo étaient l'un des plus proches, pourtant c'est pas mon couple préféré. Je trouve juste qu'ils seraient mignons ensemble (et Wendy me fait penser à Lucy (dans sa façon d'être), et Roméo à Natsu). À part ça, pas beaucoup (ou pas, à vérifier) de preuves en leur faveur, il me semble.**

 **Sinon vous en avez pensé quoi?**


End file.
